


Gym Rat Meet Cam Star

by BloodyTuesday



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cam Porn star lance, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance and Keith are bad at feelings, Lance is a cam star, Lance likes Keith, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shiro is a weird older brother, keith likes lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyTuesday/pseuds/BloodyTuesday
Summary: Keith is finally done with finals week so that means he can finally go to the gym again to work out the rest of his stress. That is his belief, until he gets to his favourite gym and see's that it's closed. Feeling frustrated and taking the advice of his brother, Keith decides to watch some porn, only to find out that his classmate and crush Lance is a cam star. Watch as he tries to come to terms with his feelings and see how the relationship between himself and Lance changes - for better or for worse.





	1. Gym Rat Finds His Outlet

_Gym Rat_ is a term that Keith is used to hearing every day. Most people obsess over clothes or hair or something, but Keith’s main obsession was the gym – and he hadn’t been in a while and his muscles and mind were screaming for a release after the week he just had. Because it was _Finals Week._ Finals week was a dreaded time for any student, but Keith felt like it removed his ability to calm down. But finally, it was over!

During finals week, Keith always missed the gym in favour of studying – even though that was the time that he was most tense. So after finally completing his last exam, he dropped his things in his university-based apartment and headed straight to the gym.

Going to the gym was something that Keith loved to do. The burn from his muscles as he used the strength machines, the feeling of his stress slowly leaving his body as he punched or kicked a punching bag, the burn in his lungs when he achieves a personal best on the rowing machine or the treadmill. It also helps to relieve any unwanted tension that may occur in his body when he sees _him._  ‘ _Him’_ was a guy called Lance who has been in at least one of university classes each semester. Apparently, Lance didn’t even need to study the units he had with Keith, because it wasn’t even a needed unit for his form of study - as Lance studied theatre - but he was in at least one of Keith’s classes anyway. When Keith pointed this out during class for the first semester first year, the guy just stared at him for a very long time before making a comment about how ‘he knew mullets were out of season, but he didn’t realise the dicky attitude was still current.’ Which confused Keith – because he didn’t have a mullet…right? And how was making that statement a dicky thing? -  so he just shrugged and said ‘Well, I guess your attitude makes up for the both of us then’ and walked off. Now that Keith looks back on it, it probably wasn’t the best way to talk to someone you had never met before and who seemed to be friends with the only two other people in the class that you could tolerate. Now, though that conversation didn’t explain why Keith was working out to forget Lance, the reason behind his need for some kind of release was the constant mocking and jokes that Lance threw his way everyday…. but also the man himself. Lance wasn’t ugly. He had bronze skin that shined like he was constantly in the sun, long limbs and legs that went on for days. Short brown hair that framed his face perfectly. He always wore shirts that showed off his slightly muscular arms and wore shorts that showed off his smooth and toned legs – okay so, maybe the reason for working out was because Keith was kind of gay for Lance.

Grunting softly, Keith walked down the last stretch of road and turned the corner coming face to face with his gym. Stunned, Keith stared at the door. A big sign slammed across it read ‘ **CLOSED FROM OCTOBER TO NOVEMBER – APOLOGIES FROM GYM ALTEA** ’ **.** Staring at the door for a little longer, Keith slowly pulled out his phone and called his brother. After the first couple of rings, a voice rang out.

“Hey Keith! What’s u-” Before his brother could finish, Keith cut him off.

“The fuck, Shiro?”

An awkward silence filled the air as Keith held onto his phone tightly as he turned around and walked back to his apartment, trying not to release his pent up aggression and tension onto his brother.

“Umm, what?”

“The GymI Why is it closed? What the fuck! You know it’s after finals week.” Keith whined as he quickened his pace.

“Oh right! Sorry, buddy. We had to close it down because the plumbing seems to be broken and they need to make sure it’s okay before we can reopen…why?”

Grumbling, Keith sighed into the phone. _Just great._

“Sorry…final weeks ended so I’m just stressed and yeah…Don’t know how else to relieve the tension, you know?”

Keith sighed as he reached his apartment and placed his gym bag on the floor. Walking towards the kitchen to make a snack, Keith picked up an apple and bit into it, only to spit it out at Shiro’s words.

“You could always…get off.”

“Shiro!”

“Look! I’m sorry but if you need a way to release tension. It could work? Plus, I know you wouldn’t want to do what you use to and go out partying and hooking up with people and this is the only other thing I can suggest, okay! But sometimes you need to do things for yourself! And that includes…you know…”

Keith sighed as he took another bite of the apple. _Of course he never wanted to do that again, not after…the days where he would go out and hook up with people to get a certain annoying boy out of his mind. It went well until he hooked up with someone a bit not nice and nearly ended up dead in a ditch if he didn’t know how to defend himself._

“-eith hey buddy? I got to go now, Adam will be here soon, so I need to get ready!”

“Oh, yeah, sorry Shiro…Ill figure something out, have fun!” Hearing the reply of ‘you too’ made Keith chuckle before the line went dead.

Keith leant against the kitchen counter and took in the room around him. Some random items were thrown around, some photos of Shiro and himself hung on the fridge. A tv, coffee table and couch sat directly in front of the kitchen where a door to the bathroom and a separate door to the bedroom sat on either side of a short hallway.

Removing himself from the kitchen, Keith stretched as he wandered into his room.

_Maybe I should start planning for next semester? Not like there’s much else for me to do now…_

Besides working out at the gym, Keith also worked at the gym during the week whenever he could get hours from Shiro. _Now I have all this free time…what should I do?_

Shiro’s recommendation repeated into his head.

_Should I actually….?_

Glancing at his laptop after he entered his room, Keith decided.

Running back, Keith made sure to lock his front door, grabbed his laptop from his room and settled down onto his couch. Normally, Keith would do this in his bedroom but for some reason, he decided to take it to the couch. The small but open area of the house seemed to calm him more than his bedroom could.

Laying back across the couch, Keith booted his laptop up and waited. After it loaded, Keith typed in what he was in the mood for. Gay porn videos of all types shot up on his screen. Scrolling through, Keith sighed. _It’s the same stuff over and over.._

Getting annoyed, Keith went to exit, only for his shitty mouse pad to accidently click one of the side ads. Keith groaned as he went to click the button, only to be met with a VERY familiar face.

On the front page of the cam side, was two pictures of the same person. One had the person in a blue mask and cat ears while the other was the same man with no mask and his blue eyes and tanned skin shined on the screen as he smirked coyly.  A big banner was under the picture: **One on one show give-away!**

Keith stared for a bit before clicking on the link - _was that really him?_ \- and he was sent to a webpage that held the name ‘BlueLancelot’. Scoffing at the name, Keith was going to exit – Before his eyes trailed down to the videos. Staring from one of the thumbnails of a pre-recorded cam show was Lance, _his Lance._ Clicking on the most recent video – _last week? -_ Keith stared at the familiar face of his crush. A smile slowly rose onto a tan face as blue eyes held the eyes of the viewer. Slowly, Lance waited for the tier to hit a certain amount before he started the strip his clothing off. First came a pair of blue jeans that slowly revealed silky blue fabric that seemed to be connected to a pair of white fishnets via a strap. _He’s wearing…Lingerie?_

Keith felt his dick jump slightly in his pants as Lance turned around and bent over for the camera, revealing that the underwear was in fact a g-string. Swallowing slowly, Keith watched the show. He watched as Lance hit another tier and slowly removed his shirt – to reveal a white pentagram strap like harness that was sitting snugly cross his chest. The man then winked at the screen and turned to face the camera again before asking to hit another tier before he could take his underwear off. Keith watched as money was sent straight to Lance – the speed of which he hit the tier he asked for shocked Keith. Apparently these people really wanted to see Lance naked..? _No wonder._

Lance smirked at the screen again – _was that his default? –_ and turned around, removing the strap from the stockings and dropped his underwear. The stocking sat tightly on Lance’s legs still almost like they were molded into his skin, and Lance slowly lent onto the bed behind him, giving the viewers a perfect view of his ass. As he got comfortable on the bed, Lance turned around and spread his legs wide. Keith’s eyes widened, and he quickly placed the laptop on the table beside the couch and turned sideways as he grabbed the button of his pants and zipped it down. Watching Lance’s hands go up and down his body, Keith slipped his hand into his underwear and began stroking himself. Hearing Lance demand another tier for what was going to happen next, Keith clicked on the button labelled ‘how to help reach the tier’. Seeing how it worked and how one would connect a card to pay money, Keith quickly checked his bank balance – and on finding that he did have enough money – and signed himself up. As Lance hit the tier, Keith moaned lightly as he saw the man pull out a dildo. The dildo looked about 8 inches and was thick. Smiling, Lance pulled out a condom from behind him and placed it over the dildo. Keith glanced at the sign in page and selected to put $60 into his account. As Lance shifted and placed lube on his fingers, Keith gasped as he watched Lance slowly push a finger into himself, moaning loudly for the camera. Lance’s skin was flushed red and his dick was pressing hard against his stomach as he slowly fucked into himself. Feeling his hands tingle slightly, Keith quickly removed his pants and wrapped a hand around his throbbing member. Keith began stroking himself up and down before swiping his finger along the tip to catch the pre-cum before stroking back down – slightly picking up the pace. Seeing Lance add another finger and then a third made Keith growl as he stroked himself.

“I bet you’d love to be on my cock, fuck Lance.” Keith paused as he heard his own voice speak without him realising it. After a moment of pause, Keith heard Lance moan loudly.

“Oh fuck, this feels so good baby, fuck me harder, please, I need you inside me, ruin me~” Keith’s hand found his way back onto his dick and he stroked faster and faster as he watched Lance remove his fingers and place the dildo under his ass.

“If someone helps me reach the $1000 tier in the next two minutes, ill slam my ass on your dick and fuck myself without pausing.”

Almost immediately, People started flooding the show in with money. Keith glanced at his page again and groaned as he watched as the money uploader counted up in percentages. _60%? Come on! Hurry up!_

“You’re such a good boy, yourdaddydream.” Lance growled out as Keith watched as the person named _Yourdaddydream_ reached tier, before he slammed himself down onto the dildo. True to his word, Lance took the whole thing in and moaned as he brought himself back up and fucked himself on the thick dildo.

“Oh fuck, you’re so big and so deep, oh fuck harder please.”

Lance’s moans echoed through the space and Keith wondered how no one was coming to see if the man was alright. Shaking his head, Keith began stroking his dick faster and trying to meet each thrust that he saw Lance receiving. Each thrust was met with Keith shoving his hips forwards to stimulate himself. Moans and groans from Lance filled the space and Keith slowly saw stars appear behind his eyes as his shut.

“Oh yeah, like that babe! Come in me!”

Keith’s eyes snapped open and he stared at the man on screen as he picked up the pace on the dildo. _Lance wants someone to..?_

“Oh fuck babe, I’m gonna cum, Oh fuck I’m gonna cum, please baby-”

Keith felt something coil in his stomach, and as he watched Lance cum on screen and scream, Keith came into his hand. Panting and feeling his muscles ache, Keith slumped down into the couch – only to hear a beep and look towards his screen. _Uploaded 100% = $60 has been applied to account._

Keith sighed. _Really? Right as it finishes?_

Keith jumped up and wandered into his bathroom, not turning off the stream, as he grabbed a cloth and wiped himself down. Sighing at himself and wondering how he’ll face Lance again tomorrow, Keith sat on the couch – only to feel shocked as he saw Lance with his clothes back on and talking to the people in the chat.

“Wow, thanks guys! That was the best yet, I think.” Lance pushed a bit of hair behind his ear. “Some of you were asking about what the give-away was so ill explain it again.” Lance pulled out a whiteboard and explained. “Basically, you all send money into the draw and one lucky winner will be drawn out of a hat next show and whoever wins gets a live cam show – all to themselves. Obviously the one for the day will happen, but this private show will happen when we’re both free and we will be able to talk face to face on screen. We can do it on here or on skype or whichever is better. So yeah. May the person with the best luck, win!” Lance smirked at the screen before he finally signed off.

The screen went dark and Keith stared at the screen. _Private show?_

Keith scrolled up as he pulled the laptop onto his naked thigh. Reading the banner above Lance’s account, Keith found what he was looking for. **Next show will announce the winner (15-10-2018 @ 9pm) -**   **Last chance to submit entries to giveaway is 14-10-2018 @ 2pm!**

Keith glanced at the time on his screen. _I have like half an hour to submit…should I?_

Keith bit his lip as he stared at the screen. _I’m freaking out because I just watched his most recent show…how will I be if I win the giveaway…shit, Keith…_

Remembering Shiro’s words _Sometimes you have to do things for yourself!_ Keith quickly clicked the link and clicked the option for sending $50 into the giveaway. Staring at the screen as it sent him a message saying **Submission received – $50 submitted into giveaway – THANK YOU AND GOOD LUCK!**

Leaning back, Keith put his head into his hands and dragged them down his face. _Shit. What have I done?_

Keith glanced around his home again and sighed before getting up and heading towards the kitchen.

_Guess I should make some lunch. Not like I have good enough luck to win the giveaway anyway._

**_Oh boy, was he wrong._ **


	2. Awkward Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After watching Lance performing as a Cam-Star, Keith couldn't help but feel bad for watching the other man. Until they bumped into each other at the shopping centre. Letting it slip that he watched Lance, Keith wishes that things would go back to normal...That is, until he watches the start of Lance's show and has a freak out - and finally realises what he is in for next time he 'speaks' to Lance.

During the next week that followed, Keith spent majority of his time walking around his apartment, checking what was new on Netflix, messaging Shiro, and trying to work out as best as he could in his tiny apartment. He never realised how much the gym and studying took up his time until this very moment. It was like his brain was constantly running and he couldn’t find anything to stop the constant ringing in his ears.

 _‘You could watch one of Lance’s old shows. That would help.’_ Keith groaned as his brain repeated the same thought it had been repeating for the past six days. Keith hadn’t even touched his computer since that night, trying to prove to himself that he didn’t need to jack off to Lance or anyone – that he could control his impulses. Or to prove to himself that he didn’t imagine Lance spread out below him every time he tried to touch himself.

After doing a couple more push ups, Keith felt his stomach start to grumble. Sighing to himself for what felt like the tenth time, Keith wander to the fridge and cringed as he stared inside. Nothing. Wandering around the kitchen, Keith opened all the cupboards and sighed again. 

‘ _Guess it can’t be helped then._ ’ Keith changed into some non-sweaty clothes and headed out towards his motorbike that he kept in the underground carpark of his building. Staring at it, Keith shrugged and kept walking. It wasn’t too far of a walk and he felt the need to stretch his legs -  though he would definitely need to use the bike soon, as it had been a while since he last needed to drive somewhere far away.

Keith let his brain wander as he pulled out his phone and checked his bank balance.

 _‘Hmm…I have a lot more than I thought I did…wait, oh fuck, come on Shiro.’_ Keith cringed as he saw a recent transfer to his account from Shiro titled ‘Payment for work’. During one of the many calls with Shiro, Shiro had told Keith that just because the gym was closed, doesn’t mean he won’t get paid for the work that he knew Keith would’ve done during the shifts.  

‘ _So, I guess that in Shiro language is I’m paying you anyway, don’t talk back_ ’.

Shaking his head, Keith locked his phone and continued on his walk to the shops. As he wandered, he noted that not many people were out of their houses and those that were, seemed to be preparing for something. Keith always hated this season as it was holiday season or family season. Having only Shiro as family made things really difficult when it came to celebrating the holidays.

‘ _And Shiro is going to Adam’s for the holidays…_ ’

Keith sighed as he wandered into the store and picked up a basket and began picking out standard fruits and vegetables. Picking up a pomegranate and a mango, Keith checked both before placing them inside his basket.  As he made his way towards the meat section, Keith couldn’t help but hear a familiar angelic voice and laughter behind him. As he picked up some meat, Keith turned around as he placed it in his basket and he felt his heart stop.

Standing far away from him was Lance. But Lance wasn’t wearing his normal university clothes. Lance was wearing red short shorts and a black baggy tank top with converse sneakers. Staring at Lance’s long legs and trailing his eyes up towards Lance’s ass, Keith tried to shake himself out of it before the people around Lance noticed him – but failed as the familiar head of light brown hair turned towards him and he met the intense gaze through circular glasses. Pidge stared at Keith with interest before trailing his stare and seeing where Keith was staring seconds ago. Keith’s eyes widened as Pidge smirked and got the attention of the other man next to them. Hunk glanced towards Pidge before following their nod and Hunk met Keith’s eyes. Hunk smiled before waving comically at Keith, causing Lance to turn towards where Keith was standing. Upon seeing Keith, Lance’s expression changed to one of annoyance and Keith stared at the other man with wide eyes and a faint blush on his cheeks.

Before anyone would say anything, Keith gave a small wave and an awkward smile before he headed into an isle further down that seemed to be full of soft drinks. Shrugging to himself and trying to cool the blush on his face, Keith started to pick up some Cola and Lemonade before glancing at his basket.

‘ _Maybe I should’ve gotten a trolley.’_

Keith let his thoughts wander as he wandered down the isle with his basket.  
_‘I can’t believe Lance was wearing…he looked so good, his legs looked like they could choke me and I would thank him for it’._ Slowly, his brain supplied him with an image of Lance in the same pair of shorts in a different situation. Legs spread wide with tight red shorts being the only thing stopping him from being naked. Keith’s warm hands trailing up Lance’s thighs and resting on his hips as he slowly dragged the zipped down from the tight shorts, Lance’s long legs slowly sliding onto his shoulders and tightening around his neck as he brought his mouth down over Lance’s…

Keith jumped as someone tapped his back. Before he could stop his impulsive reaction, Keith turned around and grabbed the persons arm and bent it behind their back before pressing them against the shelves. He came face to hair with a short head of brown hair and tan skin. Slowly he became aware of the giggling that was happening across from them. Letting go quickly, Keith turned the other man around.

“Shit, Lance, I’m so sorry. Are you okay? I didn’t push you too hard did I?” Lance just stared at Keith with a pink flush on his face.

“Lance?”

Lance seemed to snap out of his thoughts and smirked at the other man.

“Wow, I bet you’re really good at to-” Before he could continue his sentence, Hunk stood next to them both as Pidge slowly trailed behind with a smirk on their face.

“Tomatoes! Lance, we were getting tomatoes for the thing, remember? The food for your _meeting_ tonight.

At that mention, Lance seemed to pale slightly as he stared at Keith before he nodded and straightened up.

“Right, sorry Mullet, I don’t have time to knock you down a peg today. Maybe next time, if I can be bothered with you.”

Keith raised an eyebrow at Lance and watched as Pidge and Hunk ventured further down the isle.  Before Lance could move, Keith reached forward and grabbed his arm.

“Have you ever knocked me down a peg? Really?”

“Nearly every day when we have classes together?”

  
“You mean how I was top of the class and you weren’t even a blimp on the radar?”

“At least I passed all my units.”

“So have I, Lance. Even with you annoying me.”

“Well, I passed with you annoying me too so there! We’re even!”

“Even? How are we even if I’m getting better grades?”

At Keith’s blank stare, Lance’s expression changed to an annoyed one.

“You seriously didn’t realise how I’ve been making jokes about you? At all? Then what was the point of even trying if you won’t notice!?”

Before Lance could walk off, Keith pulled him closer to him – and after checking to make sure that Hunk and Pidge weren’t focused on them.

“Well, it seems you’ve gotten my attention in another way right, Lancelot? I can’t wait to see how you use the tomatoes for the show tonight.” As Keith drew away from Lance’s ear, he smirked as he noticed how pale Lance seemed to have gotten and the wide-open stare as Lance’s eyes met his.

“You know…I’ve never heard you this quiet to before. I kind of like it. Well, never know, maybe I’ll be able to see you be this quiet again – if you end up picking me out of the draw.” With a wink, Keith continued down the aisle and waved at Pidge and Hunk before he continued to shop. As Keith rounded the corner and nestled into one of the aisles, Keith could feel a small freak out coming. 

 _‘Oh fuck. I can’t believe I said that. Oh my god, why would I say that? Now he knows what I did, he knows that I watched him and touched myself to him and oh god.’_ As his thoughts jumped around his head, Keith grabbed some frozen meals and other bits and pieces and headed for the checkout area. While he scanned his stuff through the self-serve checkout, Keith glanced behind him only to see Lance, Pidge, and Hunk exiting an aisle. Lance seemed to be gesturing frantically while Pidge smirked, and Hunk chuckled. As Lance turned around, he made eye contact with Keith and Keith watched as a bright red blush flashed across Lance’s face. Lance turned tail and walked deeper into an aisle while Pidge and Hunk glanced towards Keith. Keith raised an eyebrow as Hunk started laughing again and Pidge chuckled along with him. Focusing on the task at hand and trying to ignore the fact that Lance probably just told the two about Keith watching him online, Keith finished scanning the items, packed them, and started the walk back to his apartment.

_‘Just get home and pack everything away and everything will be alright.’_

Keith sighed as he opened the arrived at his apartment. Placing the bags on the floor quickly, Keith pulled out his keys and unlocked his door. Picking up the bags again, Keith shuffled into the house and placed them on the counter. Placing his arms on the counter, Keith slammed his head into his arms and let out a loud groan.

_‘Why did I have to say that, fuck. Good job, Keith!’_

Glancing up, Keith felt his eyes land on his laptop sitting by the couch. Before he could think about what could happen, Keith walked to the couch and brought his laptop to the kitchen. Leaning forward, Keith waiting for it to boot up and quickly opened up his music app. Stereotypical ‘Emo’ music echoed throughout his apartment before he nodded and began putting away his shopping. As he put stuff away, Keith made sure to keep certain things out in case he decided to cook something afterwards. After placing the food in the appropriate places, Keith sighed and began to make something for lunch.

 _‘What do I feel like…’_ Keith sighed as he stared at the food he had left out. Nodding to himself, Keith began to try to make himself a steak sandwich. After preparing it, Keith let the dishes soak in the sink before he began eating while checking his email. Glancing at the time, Keith stared for a bit before shrugging.

‘ _Hmm…I was shopping for longer than I thought…It’s almost five…wait, it’s almost five._ ’ Keith quickly opened up google chrome and began to type in Lance’s website address. Before Keith could realise that this was a bad idea, Lance appeared on his screen. Except instead of a video with ‘repeat’ written over it, the video was headed with ‘Online’ and ‘Live’.

Gulping, Keith let his finger hover above the volume control trying to decide if he should unmute it. Before Keith could think, Keith pressed down and suddenly his room was filled with the sound of Lance talking about his day and greeting people as they appeared in the chat.

Keith could feel his breath come out harshly as he took in Lance’s outfit. Black button-down shirt. Blue Thigh high socks. And the same red booty shorts that he wore in the shopping centre.

Keith felt his cheeks heat up as he felt his dick jump slightly in his pants.

 _‘Fuck. Is he wearing these because….No, he’s probably just wearing them because it’s easier to do that…’_ Keith chewed his lip more as he managed to focus on what Lance was saying.

“Yeah so today before we start the show, I’m going to show you all how to salsa! The food not the dance.” The comment was followed by a cute giggle from Lance before he reached to the side – out of the cameras reach – and slowly dragged a table in front of him with a bag on top before he started to pull everything out and start to cut things up.

As Keith watched Lance cook, he continued to eat his own food and tried to memorise the recipe.

‘ _It looks pretty good…_ ’

As Lance finished the salsa, he smiled and then pulled out some chips and dunked them into the mixture and ate it.

“Brilliant, as usual.” With a flirty wink, Lance slowly pushed the table and salsa away before he stood up and started to take off his shirt before he stopped and smirked at the camera.

“Are you all ready for this? Let’s get to tier 2 and I’ll take this off.” Keith watched as people began to send Lance money like they were scared he would shut off the video if they didn’t.

 _‘…Well, seems like I’m doing this again….’_ Keith thought as he picked up his laptop and left his food, and made his way to his couch. _‘Why…does this feel worse…now that he knows?’_

Before Keith could think anything else, Lance suddenly stopped speaking and seemed to realise something.

“OH damn! Hey, by the way! I should really do that raffle right now, shouldn’t I? In case I’m too tired later on.” Winking at the camera, Lance reached to the other side of his room and pulled out a circular bowl. “Good luck, Everyone!”

Keith stared hard as Lance mixed the contents of the bowl around before he picked one up and opened it. Smirking at the camera, Lance began to speak.

“The person who won the draw – who I will PM after this session – is Swordsmith? Oh, Nice name!”

Keith stared at the laptop and sighed.

_‘Guess I didn’t win.’_

Before he could hear Lance continue, Keith slammed his laptop closed and walked into his bedroom.

‘ _Guess it wasn’t meant to be_ ’

Dropping onto his bed and plugging his phone into his charger, Keith shook his head to get the thoughts away and began to look up stuff on his phone before he slowly fell asleep – his phone dropping to the bed right beside his ear.

\----------

An hour or two later, Keith groaned as he heard his phone beep. Reaching his hand out, Keith typed in his code and clicked the email that woke him up. Through groggy eyes, Keith read ‘ **Congratulations! You won the draw! Please message me on this account to figure out details!** ’

Glancing down in shock, Keith quickly jumped up and bolted to his laptop before opening it up and staring at his profile circle. With shaky fingers, Keith clicked the circle and the drop box fell down. And in the corned where a blank picture was, was Keith’s username that was randomly generated. And in its place, were the words ‘SwordSmith.’

Staring at the scream, Keith felt a scream rip through his brain as he stared at the computer.

_‘I won…I get to see Lance…I get to tell Lance to…’_

Keith lent forward, picked up a pillow, shoved his head into it, and screamed.


End file.
